Like Carbon Copies (But Better)
by aaaaaaaaaa-sa-a
Summary: In which Annabeth realizes her children are just like their father. Future Percabeth. Mentions of Solangelo, Frazel, and Jasper. Low T. One-shot.


**I. Love**

Annabeth is in charge of the household for the day.

Percy, usually the stay-at-home parent, went out on a man-day with Jason, Frank, and Leo, while Annabeth had a day off from her job, so she decided to watch the kids.

Her work (redesigning Olympus, designing all the new cabins for Camp Half-Blood, just a lot of designing) is very demanding, and it doesn't leave too much time for family. She sees them, yes, but not as much as she wants to.

The day had been great so far.

They all sat and watched everyone's favorite movies–which was quite the feat, because all four of the children had inherited their parents ADHD. She and her oldest two, the twins Robert (aka Bob) and Damasen (aka DJ), played a brain game, she threw the ball around with Atalanta (aka Lannie), and then she read Luca's (aka Luke) favorite story to her. All three-hundred-and-twenty-three pages of it.

After that, Will and Nico's twins, Bianca and Michael, came over.

(Nico and Will had bought the twin's eggs from a daughter of Demeter, not being able to conceive all by themselves. They're half-siblings, Bianca being Will's biological daughter, and Michael being Nico's biological son. Out of respect for their husbands, Nico named Michael after Will's fallen brother Michael Yew, and Will named Bianca after Nico's deceased sister Bianca di Angelo.)

The di Angelos were always a blast to have. It was a blast to have any of Annabeth and Percy's friend's children over.

But, a little before dinner, they have to leave. "See you later, Ms. Chase-Jackson," Bianca says after saying the rest of her goodbyes, the fourteen-year-old grinning at the older woman.

"Goodbye, Ms. C-J!" Michael says. She hears Luca squealing. "And we're taking this one with us!"

She cranes her neck to see that he had thrown Luca over his shoulder. "Okay. Have fun," she states, absentmindedly, like she didn't really notice. But she can't keep the small grin off her face.

"What?! No! Mom! Momma!" Luca cries, even though she knows Michael is joking. Probably. He puts her down with a chuckle and ruffles her boy-cut curly blond hair.

"Goodbye!" Bianca says once again.

"Bobby, DJ, walk our guests out, please," Annabeth requests.

The four of them all head outside, and, Annabeth glances at them through the window next to the door. Bianca waves goodbye one last time before closing her eyes in concentration and disappearing in a flash of light. (After seeing her brother and Nico shadow-travel, she developed a new power she calls light-travel. It works just like shadow-traveling, but, well, _in light_.)

Damasen comes back inside, while Robert and Michael stand outside on the driveway for a bit longer, chatting with goofy grins.

"Can you three set the table for me?" Annabeth asks. She takes the first couple of blue pancakes off the pan and places them on a plate before putting more batter on.

"Of course!" Atalanta says, giving a toothy grin. She's two years younger than her brothers at twelve years old. She, Luca, and Damasen all get to work.

Robert comes back in, smiling at his shoes, after they finish. Luca sits at the table, eyes glazing over a book, while Atalanta tries sneaking some of the batter. She fails, and Annabeth sends her to sit at the table. The twins take their seats, too.

"Are you and Michael together yet, Bobby?" she drops casually, pressing her spatula into a pancake. Almost ready.

Robert sputters, ears and face burning bright red. "Wh-what? No! I mean, we-we don't like each other that way…"

"Oh, please, sweetheart; I'm your mother. Of course I know when my baby likes someone." She plates the pancake. "I'm _also_ a daughter of Athena. Who's best friend is a daughter of Aphrodite. Don't underestimate me."

"I saw your notes!" Atalanta pipes up. "They were all filled with Mr. and Mr. Michael di Angelo. I've got to say that the hearts were a nice touch, too."

"You looked in my notebook?!" Robert demands. She nods, making a mock kissy-face and mouthing _Bobby and Michael, sitting in a tree_. All the glasses on the table start to shake, water spilling on the dark wood.

"Hey!" Annabeth snaps, pointing her spatula at them. "Cut it out! We've already had to have the plumbing repaired four times in this house! This month _alone_!"

Uncurling his fists, Robert takes a deep breath and the cups stop shaking.

"And you, Atalanta, don't look in your brother's stuff," she lectures, turning her attention to her black-haired daughter. "What if DJ or Luke looked in your notes and saw all of your _Mrs. Lloyd Hughes_ scribbled all over the pages?"

Luca looks up from her book, sea-green eyes glinting as she giggles. "You have a crush on Lloyd Hughes?"

It's Atalanta's turn to blush. She smacks her palm against the table. "We're getting off topic here! We're focusing on Bobby's love life, not mine!"

"There's no need to focus on mine," Robert mutters. "Michael doesn't like me back."

"You're so oblivious," Damasen informs him. The girls nod in agreement. "Do you really think it's a coincidence that you've been 'running into' him almost every day for the past two weeks?"

Robert purses his lips, not seeming to get where his twin is coming from. "Well, yeah. What else would it be?"

"Dude, he asked me for your schedule," Damasen deadpans.

"He's probably shadow-traveling to some dark corner and coming out when he spots you and 'accidently' steps on your toes," Atalanta states all in one breath, nodding.

Robert scrunches up his nose. "You made that sound…creepy, almost. Like he's stalking me from dark corners."

Waving her hand dismissively, she takes a sip of water. "Whatever." She places it down and fixes him with her sea-green gaze. "The point is, you need to ask Michael out."

"Aww," Luca coos softly. "You want him to be happy. I want you guys to be happy, too."

"Of course not." She scoffs. "We're _so_ close to having the _Jackson 5_. All we need is a Michael, which you'll bring in by dating him, and we'll be _golden_."

Robert gives her a dry look, so much like their mother's in color and style. "You're a Seaweed Brain."

"Well, at least I'm not an _oblivious_ Seaweed Brain like you, _Bob_!"

;

"Who are you two gonna ask to the Sadie's Hawkins' dance?" Damasen questions over dinner, looking at his younger sisters.

"Me, Esperanza, and Cleta are going to crash it," Atalanta answers simply.

"Esperanza, Cleta, and _I_ ," Annabeth corrects.

"Yeah. Right. That." Rolling her eyes at her mother's antics, she hits Luca in the arm. "The _real_ question is if _you're_ gonna man up and ask Rowan Zhang to the dance."

"What?" The ten-year-old looks up, genuinely surprised. A short–like the rest of her hair–blond curl falls in-between her eyes.

"Oh, come _on_ , Luke!" she exclaims. Then, she nudges her little-by-three-years sister's shoulder, waggling her eyebrows. "We _all_ know that you're crushing on him."

"I…am?" It comes out as a question.

Percy and Annabeth both chuckle, and their youngest looks up at them, even more confused. "What?" she asks.

"Seems like you got a, what I call, a _Jackson Crush_ ," Percy says.

"What's a… _Jackson Crush_?"

"Well, you see, us Jacksons are _very_ oblivious to things such as _crushes_ ," he explains. "Case in point," he gestures at himself, "me, whom took four years to realize I had–and _still_ have–a crush on your mother."

Annabeth nods solemnly. "You're lucky you were diagnosed early."

"…How do you guys know that I might be, _might_ , crushing on Rowan when I don't know it myself?" Luca asks.

"Tell me," Damasen folds his arms on the table, "do you ever feel a little different around Rowan than you are around your other friends?"

"Like, your heart starts beating faster? Or maybe your tongue gets tied?" Robert pipes up. "Profuse sweating, most likely?"

"Why are you all ganging up on me?"

"Answer the questions, and _maybe_ we won't kill your family," Atalanta says in her best forties crime-boss impersonation.

"But you guys are my fam–"

"Just answer the questions!" Robert interrupts.

Luca looks down at her lap, ears turning pink. "Well–I mean, I-I guess."

Atalanta quirks an eyebrow at her. "You _guess_ , or do you _know_?"

"I–Yeah. I feel a little…different around him," Luca admits in a mumble.

"Aww," Percy coos. He reaches out to tug on the curl that rests on her nose. "My little baby has her first crush!" Her cheeks color rose.

"Oh, shush, Seaweed Brain; no need to torture her more," Annabeth chides, smacking her husband's hand away. Luca gives her a grateful look. "Now, Luke, I expect you to ask Rowan to the dance."

;

 **II. Loyalty**

After a long day _and_ night at the office, Annabeth sleeps in late the next morning.

Well, she really wouldn't have, if not for Percy removing himself from her hold and putting a pillow there instead, and then turning off her alarm.

When she drags herself out of bed, it's ten 'o' clock AM and the house is already bustling. She passes Luca in the hallway while she's video-chatting Laurel (Hazel and Frank's daughter, and Rowan's younger sister) and hears Robert singing in the shower.

She emerges in the kitchen, and, spotting him with his back turned to her and facing the counter, she has a few choice words for him, but Damasen and Atalanta sit at the table a couple feet away.

He obviously hears her approaching, and turns around to face her with a bright smile on his face and a plate of blue waffles in his hand. "Hello, there, dear," he greets, dropping a kiss on her lips and handing her the plate. "Sleep well?"

She glares at him, because she did sleep well, very well, but she doesn't want him to do it again. He's done this many, many times before with no stop in sight, but she continues with the negative reinforcement.

"No. I slept horribly."

He just smiles again, standing on his tip toes to press a kiss to her forehead. (He's 6' 4", while she's just an inch shorter at 6' 3".) "At least you were sleeping, you workaholic," he teases.

Turning around, she sits at the table, right next to where Atalanta is munching on an apple. Damasen sits opposite to her, running a hand through his curly black hair as he looks over his notes for school.

"Mom, Dad," Atalanta says, gaining her parents' attention. "I'm going over to Lloyd Hughes house to work on homework."

"Sounds good," Annabeth tells her.

"Ooh." Damasen waggles his eyebrows, reaching forward to pinch his sister's arm. "Atalanta's got a da-ate!" he singsongs.

She smacks his hand away, scoffing. "It's not a date," she mutters.

"You know, I have a study that _blushing_ contradicts whatever the blusher is saying," Damasen says seriously. "Case in point, you. Right now."

"It's not a date!" she insists. She stands up, going to throw away her apple core.

"Are you…are you wearing a skirt?" Annabeth asks her usually tomboy daughter.

"O-oh, ye-yeah." Atalanta looks down at the blue-and-purple patterned fabric. "I must've just…thrown it on, I guess."

"Do we even _own_ a skirt in this house?"

"She barrowed it from Jasper!" Luca shouts from the hallway, speaking about Jason and Piper's rather girly (when she wasn't on-duty in the legion, of course) oldest daughter.

"Luke!" Atalanta shrieks, and a glass explodes, sending water everywhere, as her flush deepens. "You _promised_ not to tell!"

"You didn't make me swear on the River Styx."

"It's still not a date!" she tells them, pointing a finger at Damasen, stopping him from saying anything else. She throws her backpack over her shoulder and storms out of the house.

"Drama Queen," Damasen says.

"She gets it from your father."

"Hey!" Percy protests.

A couple hours later, Annabeth sits on the large couch, her notes strewn across the cushions and her laptop perched on her lap. She bites on the end of her pencil, looking over the schematics of the newest cabin design. It's for Heracles, because he just claimed his first demigod son and the kid has nowhere to stay.

The door opens and slams shut, and there's the sound of a bag being dropped on the floor.

"Hey, Lannie," Annabeth greets. "How was your–"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Atalanta snaps, already storming upstairs. There's a sad undertone to her voice, and the sniffling is almost drowned out by the loud footsteps, but Annabeth can hear it.

"Lannie," she tries again.

"Leave me alone!" She disappears, and then there's the sound of a door slamming shut. Robert, Damasen, and Luca look up, slightly startled, from their game of Monopoly.

Annabeth sighs. Percy's gone to the grocery store, meaning he can't take care of this, and, even though Annabeth _really_ does love her kids, she's not good at all the _touchy-feely_ stuff.

Anyhow, she places her laptop on the coffee table and heads upstairs. She knocks on Atalanta's door. "Lannie, please open the door," she requests softly.

"No!"

"Atalanta, you know I can either pick your lock or break down your door faster than you can say 'mom'," she reminds her calmly.

There's silence on the other side. Then shuffling, and the lock clicks open. Atalanta's already thrown herself back on her bed before Annabeth comes in the room. She shuts the door behind her.

She climbs onto the bed quietly, rubbing her sniffling daughter's shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"Sweetheart, I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong."

For a moment, nothing happens. And then Atalanta turns herself over, stretched out across her mother's lap, even though at thirteen years old she's much too big for it. Tears wet her eyes, and her bottom lip trembles.

Annabeth brushes a lock of black hair out of her face. "What happened?"

"Lloyd brought up the Valentine's Day dance."

She smiles down at her, still wondering what the bad part is. "Well, isn't that good?"

"A-and he-he asked me what k-kind of girl he sh-should ask; a daughter of V-Venus, a d-d-daughter of Jupiter, or a daughter of-of–" She breaks off with a sob. "Or a daughter of Neptune!"

"Lannie–"

"Oh no he didn't!" Robert shouts, throwing open the door. Damasen stumbles, and Luca falls on her face, obviously losing balance from pressing their ears to the wood. Annabeth glares at them. Damasen grins sheepishly.

"I told you that Lloyd Hughes is nothing but a sniveling, slimy, good-for-nothing son of Janus!" Robert continues.

Damasen directs a look at his twin. "No you didn't."

"Well, it was _implied_!"

"No, it wasn't." He looks back at Atalanta and sits down, the mattress dipping under his weight. "You're gonna be okay, okay? Remember my girlfriend, Jamie Rogers? Yeah, I got over her, and you're gonna get over that Hughes guy."

Atalanta just sniffles and buries her face in her mother's neck. Luca clambers onto the bed and hugs her sister from behind, setting her chin atop of her head.

"I hate 'im," Atalanta hiccups.

"We could go kill him," Robert suggests, his golden-blond hair catching in the light. Annabeth, Luca, and Damasen give him a look. "What? We're all Athenians. We can find a way to make it look like an accident."

Atalanta gives a watery chuckle, and Annabeth is suddenly glad that Percy isn't here to take care of this, because he probably would have already done what Robert suggested.

;

Annabeth knew that her kids had frequent scuffles with the children of Ares/Mars.

After what their father did to Ares, and the contest between Athena and Ares/Mars about being the main war god, she kind of expected it. Especially in Camp Half-Blood. Even though Camp Jupiter was all about keeping your honor, the Greeks were all about fighting. So, the Ares kids were particularly violent.

Annabeth and one of her younger siblings, Robin Clarke, were walking down the paths of Camp Half-Blood, designed by yours truly. A city like New Rome hadn't exactly been built in the Greek camp, but there were so many cabins now that they needed pathways, and, to accommodate all those new people, they had to have stuff like clothing stores or cafes dotted here and there.

Just as Annabeth and Robin are discussing politics in the two camps, a person is pushed out of one the shops quiet brutally, a few stores down. The boy falls on his rear on the one-step-below-crowded pathway, and Annabeth instantly recognizes him as her son, Damasen.

A couple other teenagers–all big and burly and most likely sons of Ares–step out after him, smirks on their faces. The other demigods give them some room, sensing a fight, and Annabeth jerks forward to help her son, but Robin Clarke grabs her arm, stopping her.

"Hey! Why don't you just back off?" shouts someone from the crowd, and then suddenly her other children are next to Damasen. Robert stands over him protectively, arms crossed in front of his chest, while Luca helps him to his feet.

The boy on the left gulps, obviously being okay with picking on the Jacksons one by one, but the four of them together is too much for him to handle. He looks ready to flee.

"What's the matter?" Luca growls lowly. She unhooks the Mace canister from her belt and uncaps it, springing into a celestial-headed spear. (A gift from her great-aunt Thalia.) She brandishes it at them. "Suddenly realizing this wasn't your best plan?"

"Maybe you should start thinking more like an Athenian," Robert taunts. One of the Ares boys opens his mouth to retort, but Robert flicks his hand, and someone's hot tea spills all over him, effectively cutting him off.

"Yeah, so…" Atalanta slams her fist into her palm with a wicked grin, and the pathway cracks, water erupting from the stone. They catch the Ares kids, shooting them all straight into the air. "Why don't you back off before things get _ugly_ , eh?"

"Get me down from here! I'll do whatever you want! Just get me down!" wails the boy in the middle.

Atalanta keeps the water pressure high, but she allows Luca and Damasen to control it and lower the boys to the ground.

The middle one is about to scramble off with his brothers, but Robert thrusts his arm out, surprising the control out of his siblings. He makes the water wrap around the boy, keeping him in place, but not hurting him. His steely eyes flash dangerously.

"If you _dare_ touch _any_ of my siblings again, I will _personally_ make sure that you will regret it," Robert states. "And _that's_ an Athenian promise."

The son of Ares nods frantically, and when Robert lets him go, he's hightailing it for his brothers.

Most of the crowd cheers. Michael di Angelo, his cousin Forrest Zhang on his heels, pushes his way through the other demigods, his hot tea on the floor, and plants a kiss on Robert's lips. "Good job, babe." He chuckles. "They won't be bugging you guys anytime soon."

"Thanks for the backup, guys," Damasen says, ruffing Luca's hair. She giggles, capping her spear. "But, really, I had it."

Atalanta scoffs. "Like you haven't done the same thing for us when we 'had it'."

"Well, yeah, that's true. But really, I had it in the _bag_."

The siblings go back and forth on it, and Forrest, like always, uses the powers he got from his mother Hazel to patch up the pathway.

Michael and Forrest head down another way under the context of meeting up with their parents, and Robert, Damasen, Atalanta, and Luca spot Annabeth, automatically going over to her. Robin Clarke parts from them with a farewell.

"Did you see, Mom?" Luca says giddily. "Did you see how I handled my spear and my powers?"

Annabeth chuckles, patting her youngest's hair. This summer was her first at Camp, and she was always excited to report the things she had learned. "Yes I did, and you handled them _very_ well, Luke."

Luca beams at her, and Annabeth kisses each of her children's foreheads, even after Atalanta complaining about it _not being cool_. The girl has a smile on her face, anyway.

"So, Mom, not to sound like a jerk or anything, but what are you doing here?" Robert questions.

"Well, you know the Kratos cabin that was just built? Well, apparently his kids are being too rough and I need to find a way to make the cabin sturdier…"

;

 **III. And the Most Important Thing**

"Are you ready for your first summer at Camp Half-Blood, Luke?" Percy asks. He folds the green shirt in his hands.

All the Jacksons are gathered on the floor of the living room, sorting through the clothing the children want to take to Camp.

Luca nods. "Yeah. You, Mom, Bob, DJ, and Lannie all make it sound really fun. I think I'm gonna choose a spear as my main weapon."

"Good choice," Annabeth says. Even though spears weren't her primary weapon, she still know how to wield them. "Sturdy weapon. I'm sure that Clarisse will be elated."

"And you'll be completely original," Atalanta adds. "No one in the Poseidon cabin uses a spear."

"Wait. Hold up." Damasen puts a hand in the air. "How do you know that Luke won't be claimed by Athena?"

"Because Poseidon's better," Atalanta says in an _uh duh_ voice. She pinches Luca's shoulder. "And he knows talent when he sees it."

"Are you calling Athena's claimed untalented?" Annabeth questions, peering at her daughter.

The fifteen-year-old gulps, her fingers fiddling with the fabric gripped in her hands. "Well, uh, _no_. I just…I meant that Bobby and DJ have already been claimed by Athena, while only I have been claimed by Poseidon. It's just…It all needs to be even, right? That was what I meant."

"HmmMhh," Robert says. He presses a pair of his jeans onto his other ones, still keeping his eye on her.

They finish, and all their bags are loaded into the chariot, ready to be hooked up to Blackjack the next morning. (For a college assignment, Annabeth made her own flying chariot, and that's how they get the children to Camp Half-Blood on time. _And_ with everyone still alive. It'd be torture to drive cross-country with four ADHD kids and two ADHD parents.)

Atalanta sprints up the stairs, coming back with her pillows and blankets bundled in her hands.

Luca quirks an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?"

The older Jackson dumps her stuff on the couch. "Tomorrow, you, Luke, are going to train at Camp Half-Blood for the first time. By Jackson tradition, the legacies _must_ sleep downstairs on the couch to prepare you for the harsh reality of _you won't have your own room anymore_."

"When did this become a tradition?" Robert asks.

"Since I made it one," Atalanta replies.

"You _do_ know for it to become a tradition, Mom and Dad will have to have a couple more kids, right?" Damasen reminds her.

"Oh gods, no," Annabeth says. She snorts. " _That's_ not happening."

Percy nods in agreement. "Even though we do love you all very much…, no way in Tartarus. Our baby-having days are over."

"Eww!" the girls chorus in unison.

"That's _disgusting_!" Luca groans, scrunching up her nose.

"Dad!" Atalanta complains. Percy just grins and snickers.

Getting over her revolted state, Atalanta whirls on Annabeth. "So, Mom? Can we? Can we?"

Annabeth ruffles her daughter's hair. "Knock yourselves out, guys. Just don't make too much noise, and lights out at eleven."

The kids get right to setting up camp in the living room. After putting on their pajamas, they put all their stuff on the couch and watch movies. When one of them gets too restless, the child works on the blanket fort.

Percy and Annabeth retire to their room. He throws an arm around her and buries his face in her neck as she finishes up some work.

"Hmmm. It's eleven," Percy points out, only opening his eyes a little bit. "Should we go check to see if they went lights out?"

"Probably."

"But you're so _warm_." He snuggles further into her, just like he used to do when they were teenagers and he didn't want to get up. Some things never change.

"But you're the one who _pointed it out_ ," she tells him, mocking his sleepy tone. "I need some water anyway." He grumbles, but loosens his grasp, allowing her to free herself.

When she detangles herself from him, he dramatically face plants into the pillows. "Ugh."

She chuckles. "I'll be right back."

"But the boys are already seventeen," he tries again.

"I'm _pretty sure_ I remember two seventeen-year-olds whom snuck out of their cabins at night."

He stays silent, obviously trumped, and she heads out the hallway and down the stairs. She enters the living room to find her four children sprawled about.

Luca is curled up, looking a lot smaller than she actually is. Atalanta is stretched out across the blanket fort, the craftsmanship so good that it doesn't collapse under her weight. Damasen has his feet in Robert's face, snoring away, and Robert lays on his stomach, arm hanging over the edge of the couch.

Atalanta is the closest one to her, and Annabeth makes over way over. She brushes some of the tangled black locks out of her daughter's face, silently chuckling at the trail of liquid coming out of the corner of her mouth. Next, she goes to Damasen, and finds the same exact trail coming out of his mouth. Still chuckling, she checks Robert and Luca, and, sure enough, they're drooling too.

It clicks together.

They're just like their father.

Yes, Annabeth had always known that all her children drool in their sleep, but the facts just never slid into place until now.

Warm hands grasp her shoulders, and hot breath fans over her ear as Percy whispers, "You said you'd be right back. Find something more interesting than your poor, neglected husband?"

She fumbles for one of his hands. Once she grabs it, she pulls it up to her face and presses her lips to the back of it. "They're all just like you," she whispers against his flesh.

"Hmm?"

"They're all just like you," she repeats, louder, but not loud enough to wake anyone.

He turns her hand over in his palm, massaging her knuckles and the bones connected to them. "Why do you say that?"

"I just…Look at them."

Doing as he's told, Percy peers at his kids. "Okay."

"What are they all doing?"

He focuses a bit more. "Drooling," he answers. Annabeth slumps back into him, nodding into his chest. "So…They're all like me because they drool in their sleep?"

"There's lots of little things, but, yeah."

"Did they get my awe-inspiring sense of humor? Maybe my impossible good looks? How about–"

"I swear to the gods above, Percy…"

 **AN: Ah, Percy. *Sigh* You'll never grow up, will you?**

 **Here's the list of the OCs that I made and used (excluding the ones I only mentioned):**

 **Robert Leo "Bob" Jackson: Straight blond hair and grey eyes. Damasen's twin brother and Michael di Angelo's boyfriend. Pretty much like Annabeth, but with Percy's sass. Named after Bob the Titan. Born about eight years after the Second Giant War.**

 **Damasen Jason "DJ" Jackson: Curly black hair and grey eyes. Robert's younger twin brother. Like a male version of Annabeth. Named after Damasen the Giant. Born about eight years after the Second Giant War.**

 **Atalanta Bianca "Lannie" Jackson: Straight black hair and sea-green eyes. Like a female version of Percy. Named after Percy Jackson in the sense that they were both named after old Greek heroes. Born about ten years after the Second Giant War.**

 **Luca Reyna "Luke" Jackson: Curly blond hair and sea-green eyes. An introvert with Percy's loyalty and Annabeth's smarts. Named after Luke Castellan and** **Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano** **. Born about thirteen years after the Second Giant War.**

 **Bianca Solace di Angelo: Blond hair and blue eyes. Michael's twin sister. Named after her father, Will di Angelo, and the original Bianca di Angelo. Born about eight years after the Second Giant War.**

 **Michael Yew di Angelo: Brown hair and black eyes. Bianca's younger twin brother and Robert Jackson's boyfriend. Named after Michael Yew. Born about eight years after the Second Giant War.**

 **You guys can use them if you want. If you do, some credit would be nice, though.**

 **This was not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. If you find any errors, please tell me so I may fix them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other product I may have mentioned.**

 **Constructive criticism welcome, and reviews make my day!**


End file.
